Make You Feel My Love
by specs 0-0
Summary: Unrequited love sucks. It sucks even worse when Alek is mated to the object of his love, who does not return the sentiment. But he has all her eight lives, plus one of her own to make her fall in love. And when Alek Petrov does something, he goes all out.
1. Chapter 1: Copability

"You're stalling."

Alek glared at his cousin, as she leaned against the standard school lockers, a smirk playing upon his face. He was clearly frustrated, though whether it was at Jasmine for pointing it out, or for it being true, he didn't really know.

"Am I that transparent?" He asked her, and though it was a rhetorical question, the arch of her brow was answer enough for him. He sighed, and leaned back against the locker next to his open one. "I want to see her. We never talked about what happened, and I know she's going to want to."

"And, what exactly happened?" Jasmine asked suspiciously, and the blonde haired Mai ran a hand through his hair nervously, and shrugged. However, his cousin certainly was not taking that for an answer. "No, Alek, I don't want a shrug. I want an answer, a real one. Not some evasive half truth, I want to know what happened!"

Seeing the frustration on the blonde Mai's face, she sighed, and softened her features. "Alek, I'm not asking you as Valentina's daughter. I'm asking you as your cousin, and Chloe's friend. I care about both of you, and I want both of you to be happy. Chloe is my friend, and I would lay my life down for her, as she is the Uniter, but my loyalties lie with you."

Alek sighed. "Good to know." Suddenly his gaze shifted, and he was no longer staring at Jasmine, but at someone approaching from behind her. From the tension in his jaw, Jasmine could easily guess who it might be. Placing a light, comforting hand on his arm, she smiled, and then walked away, leaving Alek to be alone with the girl who was walking towards him.

"Alek." Immediately the native Londoner tensed. The tone of Chloe King's voice was not good. She cracked his name, and sounded as if she bore the weight of the world on her shoulders. And in a way, she did. But it literally pained Alek to hear that tone applied to him, as if he was the one making her feel this way.

"I think feelings have been made perfectly clear on both sides." He said stiffly, and then turned to his locker, shoving books onto the shelf vehemently, as if the world depended on the arrangement of his calculus books.

However it seemed as if Chloe was not yet done with the situation.

"Wait, Alek! Just…wait." She grabbed his arm, and he froze, muscles still tense. "What happened last night was…special. It was special, and…intimate. Alek, I liked what happened last night." For a single perfect moment of bliss, Alek entertained the thought that Chloe might say that she wanted him, that she wanted to be with him, like they were supposed to be. But then she quickly crushed all his hopes.

"But that can't happen again. Not…not right now." Alek clenched his hands into a fist, his knuckles white. "It's just too…it's happening too quickly. I-I hope you understand."

Alek hated the fact that he still practically melted at the desperation in her voice. Here was the girl of his dreams, rejecting him cold, trying to offer some consolation, and yet he would still do anything for her. Since when had he turned in to such a bloody sap?

"I understand perfectly." He enunciated his words clearly, hoping that Chloe would catch the hint, and just leave. But apparently his obvious anger and pain was enough to get into Chloe's painfully thick skull. Or maybe Alek was just being a little bitter. She could be quite perceptive when she wanted to be, and apparently now was one of those times.

"I'm sorry, I really am. It's just too soon after Brian-"

And that was enough for Alek.

Slamming his locker shut with fury and force, he rounded on Chloe, his eyes practically black with fury. Fear was the dominant emotion on her features, but Alek didn't care at this point. The moment that name slipped from her beautiful lips, that had been the straw that broke the proverbial camel's back.

"I don't want to hear it Chloe. You have no idea how sick and tired I am of hearing about your precious Brian. When will you get it through your head? He is human? You can never be with him? Why do you even care? What can he offer you that I can't?" What? What had he just asked? This was not what he was planning to say, and Chloe looked stunned as well. But he had already dug himself into this hole, he might as well dig deeper, and get his feelings out in the open.

"He. Is. _Human_. Why do you want him, when there is an undeniable attraction between us?" He grabbed her upper arms, squeezing lightly. "I know you felt it. And I already told you that I care about you. We belong together."

Yet Chloe was still shaking her head, still refusing to believe anything. "Alek, I'm sorry. I'm just…I'm not in love with you."

"Yet you're in love with Brian." When Chloe did not speak, fury pulsed through Alek's veins. "I see then." His demeanor quickly became cold and harsh. "But don't you dare come crying to me when you kill him. Don't you dare let it affect your training when he breaks your heart." Alek took a threatening step towards Chloe, and placed his arm over her head, mirroring the position they had been in, before all the Mai drama interfered.

"And he will break your heart."

Mustering up her strength, Chloe managed to retort, "Oh, like you wouldn't."

Once again, Alek's eyes darkened, this time with pain. When he spoke, his tone was low, masking the hurt that was obvious on his face.

"Not in the way that you seem hell bent to break mine."

Turning around, Alek left a shocked Chloe King behind, taking some small amount of satisfaction, knowing that she was now responsible. He had flat out told her that she was breaking his heart, and now she would be held responsible for that, with the knowledge that every moment she spent with her precious human, she was hurting her so-called friend.

* * *

><p>"You say that she refuses to stop seeing this human?"<p>

Ignoring Jasmine's fierce glare on his back, Alek nodded. "Yes. She told me as much this morning." That was not, strictly, true, but Alek didn't really care. He had never been above lying, while start now? "She is still seeing him, and feelings are growing deeper."

Valentina sighed. "Alek, I told you to make her fall in love with you. That was a direct order."

Alek's eyes darkened, and he jutted his chin out. "It seems that she is determined to never let that happen. I apologize for failing my task."

At this point, Jasmine decided to intervene. She had no idea what Alek was getting up to, but she knew that on his part, the feelings for Chloe had been real. He didn't need to be reminded by her mother. "Mom, creating feelings in one another is a pretty hefty order. Besides, why was Alek supposed to get Chloe to fall in love with him? And why wasn't I aware of this?"

"I do not need your input Jasmine! If I wanted it, I would ask for it. And you weren't aware of this because you cannot be trusted with this, if your previous failures are anything to prove."

Jasmine's jaw tightened, and she turned away. Alek decided to turn the conversation back to the topic at hand.

"What exactly do you propose we do? Take out the human?" Alek was not a killer. But he might make an exception for this Brian. Something did not feel right with him, and Alek was determined to protect Chloe, no matter what the costs. Even if it meant she would never speak to him again. Which was a very distinct possibility.

"No. We will stick to our original plan. We will just have to proceed with haste. How soon can you be ready?"

Alek looked Valentina straight in the eye. "As soon as you need me to be."

She nodded. "Very well. I will make sure that Chloe is prepared by Friday." And with that, she turned around and walked into her office. Jasmine was quick to round on Alek.

"What the hell was all that? And why did you tell Mom that Chloe is still seeing Brian? You know very well that she isn't? Why were you told to make her fall in love with you? And what the hell is going on Friday? I want some explanations Alek. Now." She glared pointedly at the Brit, and he sighed, running his hand through his blonde hair.

"Do you honestly think that Chloe isn't seeing that guy anymore?" He argued with Jasmine. No way was he relaying their conversation from earlier. "Because she seems determined to live a normal life, regardless how many people she hurts to get that."

Jasmine's glare did not waver, though some pity was now infused in her dark look. "I didn't take you for the bitter type Alek. Chloe isn't selfish. Naïve, yes, but not selfish." She conceded slightly, and added, "And while I don't think she's still dating Brian, or whatever she was calling it, I agree, I don't think he's done with her."

"Exactly. He's dangerous, and she's a danger to him. But I'm starting to think that he's a bigger threat to her, than she is to him." Jasmine did not necessarily agree, though she found it comforting to a small degree that Alek was still just as overprotective of Chloe as always. Good thing that Chloe didn't break his heart enough for him to abandon all his love for her. Though she knew firsthand that unrequited love was the worst kind.

"But why wasn't I told about the plot to make Chloe fall in love with you? Was this something you and my mother cooked up? I know that you've had a crush on her for just about forever, but why does she need to fall in love with you?"

Alek closed his eyes as Jasmine brought up his long time crush on the ever annoying Chloe King. He remembered spending time wishing he could just tug one of her pretty blonde curls, wrap an arm around her waist, kiss her pretty plump lips. He had always thought that he would never get that privilege, that she was a human. So when she had made the transformation, and become not only a Mai, but the Uniter as well, he had thanked his lucky stars, believing that it was destiny.

Too bad Chloe did not share the same sentiments.

"I was supposed to make her fall in love with me so that things would be easier for her. We're still going through with the plan, but now we're doing it on Friday instead, and she's not in love with me. Though I don't think your mom will really care about that much."

Jasmine gritted her teeth in irritation. "You are dancing around the question! What is the plan! What does Chloe falling in love with you have to do with anything? Alek, I'm sick of being in the dark here! This is obviously going to affect both you and Chloe. I care about the both of you, and I want to know what's going on. You know that mom exaggerates my failures, you know you can trust me."

"Can I?" Alek asked evenly. "Can I trust you not to go running to Chloe the moment I tell you?"

A resounding smack, and a stinging cheek was answer enough for him. Jasmine glared at him, and he did not need Chloe's empathy to read her fury. Standing up from where he was sitting on the couch, he took a deep breath.

"The plan is that on Friday, Chloe and I will be Mated."

With those words, he walked off, heading straight for his room, leaving a slack jawed Jasmine behind. Today he was just slaying the ladies with these cliffhangers.


	2. Chapter 2: Ceremonies

**Wow, thank you all for such kind reviews! I really was not expecting such great response, so it really made my day! I definitely have plans to continue the story, so I hope you enjoy it! I hope you like this chapter! Oh, and because I didn't mention it last chapter, I do not own NLOCK!**

"An event? What kind of event?"

Chloe was slightly suspicious. Jasmine had obviously been somewhat uncomfortable, and she did not want to jump into something she wasn't prepared for. However much she trusted Jasmine with her life, she wasn't so sure about her social life.

"A celebratory one. There is going to be a ceremony and everything. But don't worry, Alek and I will be there, as well as my mom. There's going to be lots of important Mai people there, and we need to introduce you, as well as make a few things clear."

"What kind of things? And what kind of ceremony?" Chloe was no fool; she knew that Jasmine was purposely avoiding answering her real question. She just wanted to know why. She was tired of being manipulated by various people, and she felt that the least she deserved was some answers.

"Nothing too serious Chloe." Jasmine said her voice soothing. "We just need to make our stance known, make your…Protector official. My mom knows that as soon as Alek and I are introduced as your Protectors, other Prides will attempt to challenge that. So she'll propose a ceremony where you officially accept your Protector."

Chloe visibly relaxed, her shoulders sagging slightly. "Oh, okay then. I was scared it was going to be some big ceremony that I would humiliate myself in." Jasmine smiled, but Chloe couldn't help but notice that it looked the tiniest bit forced. "I won't have to see Alek though, will I? He's not my biggest fan at the moment."

Jasmine bit her lip. "Well, he is one of your Protectors. You're going to have to accept him publically. W-what happened between you two anyways? I mean, he is my cousin Chloe. He doesn't reveal his secrets too often, but I do have his best interests at heart."

The blonde girl sighed. "Great. Does he even want to be my Protector anymore? I was under the impression that he didn't want to talk to me or see me more than necessary." Based on the serious look on Jasmine's face, Chloe deduced that this ceremony was of the utmost priority. Taking a deep breath, she opened her mouth and began to explain.

"The other night, after Alek beat up those jackals, he came home-I mean, to my house-and he said we belonged together. Then he-he kissed me." Jasmine's eyes were wide, and her mouth was slightly open. Chloe was ashamed to admit the next part. "And I kind of kissed him back. But the next day I felt horrible about everything, because it was too soon after breaking up with Brian. I feel something for Alek, I really do. But I haven't had enough to time to evaluate my feelings, you know? I don't want Alek to just be some rebound guy, and then end up hurting the both of us. If I'm going to date Alek, which would just be all sorts of complicated, since he's my Protector and everything, I want to make sure we're both ready for it."

Jasmine nodded thoughtfully. "I get it. You've obviously thought about this a lot, and Alek should have listened to your reasons. But you have to understand, he was feeling rejected. He really cares about you Chloe, more than anyone thought. More than he should really, considering he's supposed to be unbiased when it comes to you and your safety. But I'm glad that you're looking out for his heart, even if he is being reckless with it."

Chloe smiled slightly, and shifted the topics to something a little bit lighter. "So, this ceremony…" she said, hoping Jasmine would catch her drift. Thankfully she did, and she broke out into a large ceremony.

"It's a formal event." Chloe groaned and tossed her head back.

"Fantastic. My mom will never let me borrow a dress again, after what happened to the last one. Are you sure I'm not going to have to do any fighting Friday night? Because if I'm spending my own money, I am going to be super extra careful with any dress I may or may not purchase."

Jasmine gave Chloe a warm grin. "As long as you keep your friends from getting into any trouble, there will be no fighting. Not that you have to engage in anyway."

Chloe grinned. Amy and Paul certainly got into a lot of sticky situations, ever since she became a Mai. But as long as Amy avoided cheating, senior, poker playing boyfriends, they should be just fine. And with any luck, Amy and Paul were back together as it was.

Suddenly the bell rang overhead, signaling that class would begin in five minutes, breaking the two girls out of their conversation. As Chloe looked around, she realized that they had gathered quite a few odd looks. After all, why was Jocko Petrov's cousin hanging around the girl who was friends with Crazy Amy and the Comic Con nerd? It certainly was a match made in an alternate universe.

"Well, I should be going. Don't want to be late for homeroom." Chloe said, shifting her books in her arms. Jasmine smiled at her, and adjusted the strap on her messenger bag.

"Yeah, I heard that Pendall is a stickler for punctuality."

Chloe frowned. "Wait, how do you know who I have for homeroom?" Jasmine smiled at her, though it seemed slightly condescending. But then again, Chloe often felt that way around Jasmine and Alek, it was just due to lack of experience. Though she seemed determined to make up for it, with a new fight every week.

"I am your Protector, remember? Besides, you have the same homeroom as Alek." Chloe nodded her head. Ah yes. The blonde devil himself. Her stomach lurched slightly, just thinking of him.

"Right. Well, I've got to go. See you this afternoon for training?" As Jasmine nodded, Chloe turned around and began walking towards her homeroom.

"Oh, and Chloe?" Spinning back around, the blonde Mai shot a questioning look towards Jasmine. "Wear something white for Friday." And with that Jasmine turned around and walked away.

* * *

><p>"Okay, I know you told me the ceremony would be formal, but I didn't expect it to be this formal!" Chloe hissed at Jasmine, trying to move her lips as little as possible, knowing that all eyes were on her. "And why am I the only one wearing white? I'm like a freaking lighthouse beam!"<p>

Jasmine smiled slightly, though she seemed exceptionally tense. She was looking stunning, with a simple black halter top dress, with a slit along her left thigh. She looked amazing, but she knew that Chloe was the center of everyone's attention.

Chloe nervously glanced down at the vintage dress. It had been pure luck that the formal dress had come in just yesterday to the shop, and Chloe had immediately purchased it with the money Jasmine had given her to buy a formal dress for the occasion.

It was sleeveless, and had a rhinestone collar. It was simple and elegant, and so utterly Chloe. Her curly blonde hair was in a sophisticated half ponytail, with several delicate white combs placed neatly in her curly locks. The moment she had stepped through the door, all eyes were on her.

"Okay, Jasmine, this is so not a formal event! I am so overdressed, everyone looks so casual compared to me!"

But Jasmine was shaking her head. "Chloe, you are the Uniter. You're supposed to be the best dressed. You can't blend in. Here, with these Mai, you don't have to. Besides, you're appropriately dressed for the ceremony.

Chloe sighed. Even still, no one would talk about the ceremony. She was beginning to become more suspicious about it, but it was a little too late for that. Especially as Valentina was now grabbing her arm, and dragging her off to meet some important Mai leader.

"Bear with me now, it's almost time." Valentina hissed in Chloe's ear, and the blonde was desperate to ask what it was almost time for, but they were already in front of a heavily bearded man, with eyes nearly as dark as his hair. Next to him was a rather attractive olive skinned boy, who smiled widely at Chloe. However, there was something predatory about his grin, that made Chloe uneasy.

"Chloe, this is Nikolai Pavlenko, and his son, Stefan. Mr. Pavlenko, this is Chloe King, our Uniter." I smiled weakly at the pair of men, but Nikolai Pavlenko frowned, his bushy eyebrows furrowing.

"No. She is not solely yours. She belongs to all of the Mai. In fact, I think that she would be better suited to the Romanian Pride, rather than here in San Francisco." His voice was heavily accented, and his words grated on Chloe's nerves. However, another accented voice spoke the very thoughts that Chloe was thinking.

"While she may be the Uniter, she is a person. Chloe does not belong to anyone. Her powers are supposed to influence all the Mai, but no Pride can claim to 'own' her." Chloe turned around, and worked hard to keep the muscles in her face from allowing her jaw to drop.

Alek Petrov was standing right in front of her, looking for all the world like a younger, blonde, James Bond. His dirty blonde hair was tamed slightly with gel, though it did not look greasy or sleazy, rather dashing, and debonair. He was wearing a pitch black tuxedo with a matching tie, over a crisp white shirt. He looked…sexy.

Chloe blushed, realizing that she was quite obviously checking him out, but the blush subsided some, when she quickly came to the conclusion that Alek was doing the same; his eyes were unabashedly roving her body, taking everything in. Chloe's blush deepened, as she realized that it was quite a tight dress at the top, and displayed quite a lot of cleavage. But somehow, Alek looking gave her a little thrill of confidence, while Stefan's appreciative gaze was doing nothing other than creeping her out.

"This is Alek Petrov, my nephew, heir to the Petrov fortune, and Chloe's Guardian." Guardian? That was certainly a new one. But apparently the word had a whole new meaning, because instantly, there was an uproar, not only with the Romanian Pride, but with other eavesdropping Mai as well.

"This is outrageous!" Pavlenko cried in fury, glaring at Valentina. Stefan however, was scowling darkly at Alek, as were other young male Mai. Chloe was absolutely bewildered, but Alek, and Valentina seemed calm, so she would trust them.

"I do not see what is wrong with it." Valentina stated evenly, and soon she was the subject of many glares.

"What is wrong is that this is clear favoritism." A man with an Italian accent protested. "She is a member of your Pride, and one of your own is her Guardian? Like Pavlenko said, she belongs to all the Mai, not your Pride alone."

Chloe could tell that Alek was now irritated. "Did you not listen to anything I said, or did you choose to overhear only what you wanted?" He asked angrily. "Chloe is not an object. We treat her like a person, albeit a special one with powers we don't understand, but a person. We train her, and reprimand her, and treat her like any Mai. I am her Guardian because she accepted me as such."

No one else but Chloe saw his eyes quickly dart towards her, questioningly, as if asking her permission to make such a declaration. And even though Chloe had done no such thing, nor had any idea what was going on, somehow, she didn't mind. Never mind the fact that the others talking about her so possessively irritated her to no end, Alek was simply exempt from that rule. He was…special.

"Is that so? She's accepted you? In a formal ceremony?"

Valentina turned to Chloe. "Chloe, would you be opposed to accepting Alek as your Guardian in the formal ceremony?" Chloe immediately shook her head, signaling that she would not mind at all. Valentina nodded, pleased at how everything was panning out. She turned to Jasmine, and gestured her over. Almost immediately, Jasmine appeared by her side.

"Do not break your cool." Jasmine hissed in Chloe's ear, low enough that even with all the Mai in the room, only Chloe could hear her. "Do not allow anything to catch you off guard. If it does, hide it. Appearances are everything."

And with that she pushed Chloe forward. She was facing Alek, with Valentina next to the pair of them. She tapped a fork against a wineglass, and captured the attention of everyone in the room. "The ceremony will now begin." She said, her voice calm and cool. Turning towards Alek, she began to speak.

"Aleksander Hollis Petrov, do you swear to protect Chloe Aria King with your life, doing everything in your power to ensure that she remains safe?"

Alek nodded, and Chloe attempted not to grin. His real name was Aleksander?

"I do."

"And do you swear to care for her, and lay down your life, should the circumstances call for it?"

"I do."

Chloe bit her lip. This was serious stuff Alek was promising here, and she did not want to be responsible for him losing his life. She still had eight, when Alek only had one.

"Do you swear to defend her mind, body, soul and heart with all that you have, putting aside your own interests and desires?"

Chloe tried not to frown. This ceremony was gaining intensity, and it was almost beginning to sound like…wedding vows.

"I do."

Turning towards the blonde, Valentina gave her the briefest smile, which reassured Chloe slightly. She trusted Valentina. She just wouldn't find out how much she would regret that decision until later.

"Chloe King, do you swear to keep your life out of unnecessary danger, thereby ensuring that your Guardian is not harmed?"

Chloe took a deep breath.

"I do."

"Do you swear to care for your Guardian, and always keep his heart in mind?"

Chloe could have sworn that Alek was pointedly staring at that one. Swallowing the lump in her throat, her voice came out slightly croakily.

"I do."

"And do you, Chloe Aria King, accept Aleksander Hollis Petrov as your Guardian?"

Chloe nodded, and gave a small smile to Alek. Despite everything, she was determined to be friends, and maybe someday, something more. Hopefully this whole Guardian thing would help that along. And maybe she could get Alek to explain the whole thing while she was at it.

"So it shall be." Valentina said, speaking to the room at large. There were many angry glares, Chloe noticed. She wondered what that was all about.

"I now declare these two officially mated."

**I love cliffhangers almost as much as Alek does. And what I love even more than cliffhangers is reviews! Thank you so much for all the kind ones you guys have given me! And a picture of Chloe's dress is on my profile!**


	3. Chapter 3: Consequences

**I don't own NLOCK, blah, blah, blah. Nor do I own Harry Potter or Doctor Who. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Hopefully this will clear up a few things!**

"What the actual hell?"

The party had ended, and Chloe was now facing a stony faced Alek, an apologetic Jasmine, and a perfectly calm Valentina. After the confusing, and startling ceremony, Chloe had operated completely on autopilot, greeting people without any real emotion.

But now the door was locked, and the Uniter was literally shaking with fury. She had been deceived. She knew that Valentina was manipulative, but she had never thought that she would stoop so low, or that Alek and Jasmine would assist her. It seemed though, that Chloe had placed her faith in the wrong people. Maybe she was better off with the Order, or even the Jackals. At least they would be honest when they stabbed a knife in her back.

"What do you mean 'mated'? What the hell does that entail? And why didn't you tell me what this was really about? How could you have tricked me like this?" Her final question was accusing, and aimed purely at Jasmine and Alek. Jasmine flinched, but Alek stayed impassive.

"Chloe, we are sorry for deceiving you, but it had to be done. A mating is when two Mai are…well, they're essentially married. But on a much deeper level than human marriage. You have, for all intents and purposes, bonded with Alek-"

"Wait, whoa. Stop, just…stop." Chloe held her hands up, trying to ward off the words that were penetrating her ears. She placed her hands on either side of her head, trying to understand what was going on. "I can't be…I'm not married. No. That's not possible. I'm sixteen! That's not even legal! I know for a fact that my mother would never agree to this, and I most certainly did not!"

Valentina sighed. "Be that as it may, Alek will be eighteen in two weeks. Besides, this is not a legal, documented marriage. But it is an official Mai ceremony. The bond you and Alek created is irreversible. I apologize that you had to be tricked, but it was a necessity."

Chloe glared at the San Franciscan leader. "A necessity? Please, tell me, why is it a necessity that I get married at age sixteen? Is Jasmine being 'mated' off next? Is this some Uniter thing that no one bothered to tell me about?"

"It will make you stronger."

Alek finally spoke, and when Chloe shifted her gaze to him, her glare only intensified. Her fury at the stupid, cocky, British bastard could not even be put into words. How dare he? How could he betray her like this? Chloe knew that she would never be able to forgive him for what he had done.

"Alek is right Chloe." Jasmine now spoke, her voice soothing and lilting as ever, but it did not pacify Chloe. "A mating bond nearly doubles the power of the two Mai involved, and as the Uniter, that will give you a huge and powerful advantage. Besides, it guarantees that Alek can give you the highest protection possible.'

Chloe glared. "You mean you all did this for power? So that I would be more powerful? You forced me into an irreversible ceremony so that I could have twice the power? Um, no thank you! You can take your stupid power and stay out of my life while you're at it!"

She made as if to leave, but Valentina grabbed her upper arms, keeping her still in place. "I know this is a lot to take in. But like I said, it was necessary, and irreversible. Alek is your Guardian now. He will be tasked with making major decisions about your well being, and you will have to listen to him."

The blonde Mai dropped her jaw, and her eyes quickly changed into slits. "You're telling me not only did you force me into an arranged marriage, but he can start controlling me now?" She shrieked. Chloe could not believe the gall of these people. How could they just stand here, as if they had done nothing wrong? At least Jasmine had some semblance of guilt evident on her face, not that it was enough to merit Chloe's forgiveness. How could she forgive any of them? Her life was complicated enough, without adding an unwanted, underage marriage into the mix.

"Do you really think I would do that to you?" Alek demanded, his voice betraying some of the hurt that he obviously felt. A few hours ago, Chloe would have felt sympathy, but at the moment, she felt nothing but rage. He was seriously asking her that question? He sure had a lot of nerve; or a death wish. "I am in charge of your well being. I swore to it, and I cannot break that vow. But that doesn't mean I'm going to control your life."

"You know, I have no idea what you people are capable of anymore." Chloe retorted, and shook her curly head. "And why shouldn't I assume you'll try to control my life? Nothing ever stopped you before! Always keeping watch on me, refusing to allow me to see my friends, refusing to let me see Brian." Brian. Chloe's heart thudded painfully, as she thought of the attractive college student with the gorgeous eyes. She had known that she couldn't be with him, but there had always been a small part of her that had hoped and wished that there might be a cure for the curse, or that somehow, Chloe would find out that she wasn't Mai after all. Now even that hope was crushed, by the latest of the Mai antics.

Chloe took a deep breath, and shook her head. "You know, for all that you people say and do, you are the biggest hypocrites that I have ever met. The Order may try to kill me, but you are trying to take away my life."

Jasmine flinched, and then Chloe spun around, and headed straight for the door, delivering the parting blow that made every occupant of the penthouse wince.

"Maybe the Jackals were right about the Mai. They'll rip your heart out and stomp on it, without a second thought."

* * *

><p>Chloe knew that Alek was following her as she walked home. Good. She had quite a bit to get off her chest, and maybe a punch or two to throw his way. She was seething. She glanced down at her dress, and resisted the urge to start tearing at it in fury. Wear white. She should have known. She should have seen the signs.<p>

Everything was so much clearer in retrospect. Hindsight was the greatest pair of glasses, but as Chloe possessed no Time Turner or TARDIS, it seemed that she was going to have to live with her mistakes. But the signs had all been there!

Jasmine had been acting weird, and she insisted that Chloe wear white to the party, even though she was the only one to do so. Valentina had acted strange, and had been adamant about introducing her to the Romanian Pride, even though she showed clear distaste for the leader. And then the vows.

Ah yes. The vows. The 'I do's' should have tipped her off. She should have comprehended what Valentina was asking, before giving her word. Chloe berated herself for being so foolish. She was now trapped, with no way out. The worst part was, as much as she blamed Valentina, and Jasmine, and Alek, they could easily turn it around, and place the blame on her.

Because in the end, she was the one who had accepted Alek.

She hadn't had a clue what she was truly accepting, but she had still accepted him as her Guardian. She had wanted him to protect her, to watch over her. And wasn't that unfair to him? Wasn't it selfish of her to want Alek to become her Guardian, when she was breaking his heart?

She felt disgust coiling in her stomach, with her, with the situation, with everything that had happened. This was her fault, and she very well knew it. Of course, Alek and the others were not blameless, but Chloe knew some of the blame rested with her. No, she had not known the full details of the ceremony, and the bonding that was occurring, but she had known that she was accepting Alek to become her Guardian, a twenty four seven protector. She knew that they would have had to spend more time around each other. It would have only made things more painful for Alek, considering she had rejected him. Yet even whilst knowing that, she had still accepted him.

Pushing her door open, Chloe fell onto her bed, placing her hands over her face. Her mother was out on another date with Frank, so she was all alone. Well, at least until Alek slid into her room through her window. Sensing his presence, she sat straight up, and glared at him, her pale green eyes dark with unadulterated fury.

"How dare you?" She asked, her voice low and trembling. "How could you do this? You knew! You knew all about the ceremony, and you still follow me here! I trusted you! I'm sorry that I couldn't be what you wanted, but you decided to trick me into marrying you? What kind of person even does that?"

Chloe was now standing, her voice raised, and Alek simply stood there while she yelled at him.

"It was planned from the beginning." He said coolly, and Chloe recoiled, as if he had slapped her. "Don't flatter yourself into thinking I devised all of this just to get what I wanted. You're not that important to me." That hurt Chloe. She knew that it shouldn't, and she had no right to let it hurt her that much.

"I-I trusted you." She said, her voice quiet and pained. She saw Alek flinch at the tone. Good. She wanted to make him hurt. "I trusted you all, and you tossed that in the trash. You're no better than the Order."

Apparently Alek thought she had gone too far, because in an instant, he had Chloe pinned against the wall. "Don't you dare compare me to those monsters." He hissed, and a shiver ran down Chloe's spine. But she was not letting this go easily.

"Why not?" She retorted. "You have me unarmed, against the wall. What would you do if I did compare you to them? Hit me? Rape me?" She spat, and Alek visibly cringed. "You betrayed my trust, and you tricked me into a bond that I did not want. As far as I'm concerned, you're one in the same."

Without warning, Alek punched the wall beside her, and Chloe started. "You think I asked for this? You think I want to bond with the girl who willingly broke my heart? Because the last thing I want to do is be around you."

Chloe knew that everything he said was true, and that she was being selfish. But she had her reasons for saying no, and she needed to make one thing very clear.

"So you couldn't find it in you to disobey an order? Because I know you've done so in the past. I don't care what you say Alek, there was a part of you that wanted this. A broken heart scorned and all of that. But did you ever once consider that I refused you for good reasons? That I might not be over Brian yet? I considered you a friend Alek, and I would never betray a friend like that; I refused to date you because I knew I couldn't give you all the love you deserved at the time."

She watched as Alek took a sharp intake of breath.

"But apparently we aren't friends. Obviously we both have very different ideas of what friends do." With that Chloe turned around, and grabbed a t-shirt and some pajama pants from her bottom drawer, and headed into the bathroom.

"When I get out, I want you gone." She said coldly.

Alek waited until she had crossed the threshold and was grabbing the doorknob, before he spoke.

"I will leave your room, but I can't leave you."

Chloe took a deep cleansing breath. "Fine. But I want you as far away from me as possible." And with that she closed the door, and finally let the tears fall from her eyes, the sobs escaping her aching chest.

Meanwhile, outside her door, Alek was staring at her door, hearing the young woman he loved sob. Deciding to act on impulse, he walked over to her door, and leaned his head carefully against it. Speaking softly, he said, "You looked beautiful tonight."

Not waiting to hear Chloe's response, he walked over to her window, and unlatched it, preparing to climb onto the room. Glancing at her door one more time, he spoke, before climbing on the roof to spend another cold night watching over his…mate.

"I love you Chloe King."

**Next chapter will feature Chloe, Brian, and Alek! Somebody will be green with envy!**


	4. Chapter 4: Cruel

**Things are looking up for the two! There are a few spoilers, all from the promo, and the sneak peeks on the ABC Family website. A itty bitty piece of foreshadowing, but if you blink, you'll miss it! Oh, and I don't own NLOCK.**

Alek stared at the rising sun with exhausted eyes, the bloody red star stark in contrast against the pale morning sky. It rather reminded him of Chloe. As soon as the thought flitted across his mind, he groaned, and bashed his head back against the chimney. Stupid girl, had him thinking in corny metaphors now.

But he couldn't help it. He couldn't help falling in love with Chloe King. It was everything about her, from the way she walked, to the fierce look in her eyes when she came to the rescue of the ones she loved. Every little detail seemed of utmost importance to Alek, and he was at loath to miss any of it. But Chloe hated him. And with good reasons.

Alek knew that his reasons were justified as well, but he also knew how much it hurt Chloe. While he could easily point out that Chloe had accepted him, it had been through deception. And now she felt cornered, with no way out. Alek did not want her to feel that way. He knew the chances of her falling for him now were slim; in her mind, he would be considered her captor.

But it was a necessary evil; Alek truly believed that. Chloe was right of course, there had been a small part of him that wanted the mating to take place so that he might have Chloe. But seeing the hurt on her face, feeling the stinging slap from her heart wrenching sobs certainly wasn't worth it. Chloe would forever see herself as a trapped woman, because of Alek. And Alek would have to live his life knowing that she was absolutely right.

He knew the entire situation was unfair to Chloe. She was in love with Braum, yet she was now trapped in a relationship with Alek. If it could even be called that. However, Alek didn't exactly have the great end of the deal either.

Some would say that he was lucky; he had developed a crush on Chloe when he was fifteen, and now he would get a chance to act on that, to be a loving mate for her. But those people would be wrong. Because thanks to his actions, he would be in a relationship for the rest of his life, with a woman he loved, yet was unloved by her. The notion hurt far worse than Alek was willing to admit.

But he had made his choices. He would simply have to live up to the decisions he had made. He had no other choice. He had made his bed, and now he had to lie in it. Of course, Chloe would be notably absent.

Quietly walking to the edge of Chloe's roof, he leaped from it, and landed silently and expertly in her tree, directly across from her window. Staring in at the beautiful blonde, a small smile graced his lips. She was running about her room, her hair still wet from her shower, clearly trying to prepare for school. She had a habit on being on the late edge of the clock, and Alek doubted today would be any different.

He sighed heavily. He wanted nothing more than to climb into her room, take her in his arms, brush her hair out of her face, and assure her that everything would be alright. But he couldn't do that. It was a promise that he couldn't keep, and he was fairly sure that Chloe would not be pleased with such a gesture.

Alek wondered if he would change anything. If he could somehow go back in time, would he make the same choices? Would he disobey Valentina's orders, or would he follow them? Would he have forewarned Chloe? Or would he not have kissed her, after fighting the jackals? The scenarios were fraught with what it's, and Alek berated himself for focusing on what he could not change. He had to learn to live with his mistakes and move past them, not dwell on what he could have done differently.

It had been such a good idea at the time though. Chloe King had entranced him from the moment he first met her, two years ago. Before anyone knew him as anything other than the hunky, British basketball star, he had just been the new kid. An outsider. Yet Chloe had warmly welcomed him to their school, and he finally felt happy. Yet it was quickly dashed, when he turned sixteen the next week, and realized pursuing a crush with Chloe was futile. The pair hadn't exchange words for two more years, and then she quickly joined the ranks not only as a Mai, but as the Uniter.

It truly was not fair. Alek knew that what he felt for Chloe ran far deeper than a simple crush. It seemed that Fate was cursing them to an endless game of tug of war. Every time Alek believed that he was close to getting Chloe, she pulled away, leaving him heartbroken in the dust. Most notably, was her ridiculous affair with the stupid human Bain.

After the previous night, Alek had come to the conclusion that Chloe had been right to reject him. He was a selfish Mai, and he would not be able to stand sharing Chloe's heart, especially not with the likes of that human. But what he had done could not be reversed. He had felt scorned, as if she did not care for him, as if Brandon meant more to her than he ever would. It had been like a knife through his heart, and Alek had lashed out in anger. He knew it was no justification, but it was his reason. Wrong as it may have been, it felt right at the time. But wasn't that always the case, in situations such as these?

Sighing, he rubbed his eyes in irritation and exhaustion. He was tired. He wanted nothing more than to give someone else guard duty for the upcoming night, but he knew that wouldn't be an option. He was Chloe's Guardian now, time to start acting like it.

He watched as Chloe finally left her house. Hopping back onto the roof, Alek started running towards school. Another day of sleeping through Trig and English III it was.

* * *

><p>"He's not my boyfriend."<p>

The words cut through Alek as if Chloe had wielded a knife, and drove it through his heart. He had been coming to pick her up from work, so that the two of them could head off to training, but he had found her instead at a coffee shop, with Blaine, of all people. Telling him that he, Alek, was not her boyfriend.

Clenching his fists, and digging his nails into the palm of his hands, he took a deep breath, trying to contain his jealousy and rage. For the first time, he wished that Chloe's empathy would work on Mai, so that she would feel his utter fury, and just get rid of the human nuisance once and for all.

Sorely tempted to walk up to the pair of them and say, '_You're right, I'm not your boyfriend, I'm your life mate,_" Alek decided to simply wait by the foliage, and see how things panned out. After all, no matter how much Chloe loved Bland, in the end, he would win, because he was her mate.

Yet he couldn't ignore the little voice inside his head telling him that even though Chloe was his mate, in the end, if she loved the human, and not Alek, then it was Braden who won. Wasn't that what the competition was about? Winning Chloe's love?

"You know, I don't think you know what that really means."

Alek was not facing Chloe, but he saw her body language reflect the expression that was most likely on her face, and he had to take several deep breaths from going over there and punching the stupid human in the face.

Didn't he know what he had? Didn't he know that Chloe loved him, despite everything? Despite the fact that she could never be with him, that Alek was in love with her, that she loved Brainless? He had exactly what Alek wanted, yet here he was, simply tossing it around casually, as if it were no more important than a soggy newspaper. Alek would kill for Chloe's love, and at the moment, Bronwyn was first in line.

"Alek is-was a friend. Nothing more. I'm not ready for a relationship, not with you, not with anyone. How did you even come to the conclusion that we were dating?" Yes, Alek was very interested in learning about that.

"Please, Chloe, he's a teenage guy. I know how they think." Because he was one, like, a decade ago? "He hangs around you all the time, and you talked about him a ton." Really? Chloe talked about him? The new knowledge gave him a little thrill that ran up and down his spine, and based on the blush building at the nape of Chloe's elegant neck, he knew it was true. "And he's so overprotective of you. I swear, every time I see him, he's glaring at anyone who looks at you."

Alek took a deep breath, attempting to calm himself. Of course he was jealous. Chloe seemed determined to love anyone and everyone aside from him. And of course he was overprotective, he was her freaking Guardian! It was his job to protect her, he would lay down his life to keep her from losing another one of hers. She was so much more important than anything Alek could ever hope to possess.

Suddenly, Alek saw a girl push Chloe out of the way, and sit down across from Ryan. That was low. That was just cruel. Brainless introduced her as Jill, a friend, but Alek's enhanced vision allowed him to see the small smirk playing at the corner of the human's lips. That bastard. He was trying to make Chloe jealous. He was hurting her.

And he knew that Chloe was hurting. Part of her heart still belonged to the human, and Alek could not begrudge her that. She had a large heart, and she put everything into a relationship, whether it be friendship, or romance. He wanted romance with Chloe, but he would be patient, see if she could ever forgive him, and see if she could get over the human. But right now, he had to do his job. Chloe was hurting, and as her Guardian, it was his duty to protect her, to eradicate what was putting her in harm. And why not have a little fun while he was at it?

Walking over to Chloe, he gently placed his hand on the small of her back, and gave her what appeared to be a soft smile, but what she would recognize as a devious smirk. "There you are Chloe. Are you ready to go home? Don't want to be caught after curfew _again_."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Brainless glaring at him, but Alek really couldn't be bothered to care. Chloe gave him a tiny, but genuine smile. "Yeah, Mom will kill me if I'm late again. Which would be your fault. Again."

Alek gave her a mock hurt expression. "Your words wound me Chloe King. Why do I put up with a girl like you?" Chloe rolled her eyes, and then looked back at Brainless, who was glaring at Alek through narrowed eyes. Alek simply smirked at him, and placed a hand lightly on Chloe's shoulder. With a small little wave, she left Brainless and his new accessory.

The pair walked in silence for a moment, before Chloe finally turned to him. "Thank you. Thank you for that. And…I'm sorry. For being selfish."

Alek shook his head. "It's…it's alright. You were right, I was the one being selfish. I didn't ask you why you turned me down, and I was angry. Besides, we tricked you into getting a life mate, you deserve to be selfish."

Chloe gave the male Mai a small smile. "Well, as far as being bonded for life, I could've done worse." She nudged Alek with her arm slightly, and Alek sucked in a breath. She stopped walking, and grabbed his arm, pulling him to face her. "Look, Alek, I don't know about…anything. Not yet, not right now. I still need time to get over Brian. But…can we go back to being friends?"

Alek looked at her seriously. "You know nothing can ever be the same. But as far as friends go, I suppose I could do worse." With a wide grin, Chloe nudged him again, and the two began walking home, neither of them realizing as Alek's arm seemed to wrap around Chloe's waist of its own accord.


End file.
